Hair loss affects billions of people worldwide every year. One area that is a common location that individuals experience hair loss is the head. In particular, there are many individuals who experience loss of hair in the eyebrow region. Eyebrow hair loss can be due to a multitude of reasons, including plucking of eyebrows (causing thinning), genetics, medical conditions such as alopecia areata, anagen effluvium or telogen effluvium, or the side effects from chemotherapy or other medications that result in hair loss, and other reasons.
As a result of the prevalence of eyebrow hair loss, multiple methods of restoring eyebrows, or the look of eyebrows, have been presented. These methods include coloring the eyebrow area with makeup, use of fake eyebrows, and using medications and creams to attempt to regrow the eyebrows. Many of these methods are often temporary solutions or can cause adverse effects. Therefore, for at least these reasons, a method of safely and easily restoring eyebrows of users is needed.
Examples of related art are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,088,123 generally describes a hair growth modulation device that is configured to impart a suitable quantity of irradiated light to a target site while lowering the irradiation intensity required by a light irradiator that generates modulating light for modulating hair growth. This device is provided with a hair follicle approximating means that causes hair follicles of body hairs at the target site to approach the skin surface, thereby enhancing the irradiation efficiency of modulating light irradiated to the hair follicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,192,473 generally describes a wearable hands-free apparatus for providing phototherapy treatment to a number of hair, scalp and skin related conditions that includes a head unit (e.g., a headset, headphones, headband, or helmet unit) with earphones to allow the user to listen to an audio program during a treatment. The head unit supports a light emitting canopy band that is fitted with an array of light generating sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes, or infrared lights, that emit light within a particular wavelength range correlating with the treatment of one or more specific hair, scalp and/or skin-related conditions. The light emitting canopy band is specifically designed to conform to the shape of the human scalp for providing complete, uniform and consistent light coverage to the areas of the scalp that are most commonly affected by hair loss in men and women. A handheld control device allows the user to select the desired treatment program and is adapted for connection to a digital audio player device, such as an MP3 player, for delivering audio signals to the earphones.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0129711 generally describes a photocosmetic device for use in medical or non-medical environments (e.g., a home, barbershop, or spa), which can be used for a variety of tissue treatments. Radiation is delivered to the tissue via optical systems designed to pattern the radiation and project the radiation to a particular depth. The device has a variety of cooling systems including phase change cooling solids and liquids to cool treated skin and the radiation sources. Contact sensors and motion sensor may be used to enhance treatment. The device may be modular to facilitate manufacture and replacement of parts.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0087310 generally describes a hair restoration caring device includes a treatment hood, a suspension member and a hair caring device. The treatment hood is to be disposed over a user's head. The suspension member is fastened to the treatment hood. The hair caring device is attached to the suspension member and is movable with respect to the user scalp.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0065708 generally describes a hair-growth adjusting light emitting device that includes a device body, a light-emitting unit attached to the device body, and a locking unit for locking the light-emitting unit to the device body. The device body has a main capacitor, a device body connector, an electric power switch, a release switch, and an electric power supplying part. The light-emitting unit has a light-emitting body and a light-emitting body side connector. Furthermore, the hair-growth adjusting light emitting device includes a release restriction mechanism for preventing the light-emitting unit from being released by the release button when the electric power switch is at a power-on position where the electric power supplying part feeds the electric power to the main connector, and a power-on restriction mechanism for preventing the electric power switch from moving to the power-on position when the light-emitting unit is detached from the device body.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0041432 generally describes a device for promoting eyebrow hair growth that includes an array of light generating sources, such as LEDs, laser diodes and IPLs, which are housed within a brow plate, for providing evenly distributed light to a user's eyebrows at a low level output wavelength suitable for stimulating hair growth. This photo-biostimulation process promotes hair growth in the directed region by producing an increase in ATP and keratin production, enhancement in blood flow and circulation, as well as an increase in collagen production. Temple arm members with corresponding ear pieces or a headband are used to support the device on a user's head. The light generating sources may be powered by an internal power source, such as a rechargeable battery or disposable batteries, located within the headband or temple arm members, or by an external power source, such as a plug used in connection with an AC outlet.
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP61279257A generally describes an apparatus for promoting growth and regeneration of eyebrows that comprises an active electrode for application to the eyebrow and a dispersive electrode. A plate member supports the active and dispersive electrodes, and a flexible belt is attached to both ends of the plate member and enables the apparatus to be fitted to the patient's head. An oscillator is arranged to generate an electrotherapeutic current having a diphasic alternating potential superimposed on a pulsating current. A dc source supplies the apparatus such that the active and dispersive electrodes are energized by the electrotherapeutic current such that the potential at the active electrode is sufficiently higher than that at the dispersive electrode to effect iontophoresis of an aminovinyl photosensitizing dye.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does.
Various systems and methodologies are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. The other inventions fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.